a Perfect Circle
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ON-GOING/AU Uchiha Sasuke has been the head of Snake for several months yet the Akatsuki, especially Itachi, keeps slipping through his fingers. What if a ginjutsu left behind by Orochimaru could help him get a step closer to his goal? ItachixSasuke. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: the Incomplete Seal

Story Title: a Perfect Circle 

Rating: T / M

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, slight hint of another Sasuke paring. I'm still not sure how far I'll focus on other pairings if any; I'm open to suggestions though.

Spoilers: up to chapter 372 I guess…I'm too tired to check. 

Warnings: Mention and description of rape, yaoi, lemon and incest, angst fluff, bad language.

Also, English is not my first language, I'm looking for a beta so feel free to contact me if interested, oka? And yes, it's oddly enough named after the band name. If you think something is bad spelled, miswritten or needs grammatical adjustments, please, let me know (in a nice civilized way of course).Same goes to rating, I'm starting on a T basis however, if you think it should be switched to M starting this chapter I'll do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the manga/anime.

Full summary: Uchiha Sasuke has been the head of Snake (Hebi) for several months yet the Akatsuki, especially Itachi, keeps on slipping through his fingers. What if a ginjutsu left over by Orochimaru could help him get a step closer to his goal?

Formatting:

'… ' thinking

"... " talking

**Chapter ****1: the Incomplete Seal**

It was a bright and yet barely warm day although the sun was already shinning up in the sky. Several small species birds were gathering around a certain spot on a clearing of the woods. If a stray soul would have passed at that time he could have taken it as a good sign and walked towards it. However nothing it what it seems nowadays, and what truly attracted those birds was a man called Juugo on his peaceful and kind state of mind. A few feet away two more people where standing trying to get some answers out of their lider, an ebony haired and pale skin young man.

"Hey Sasuke, you sure about that?" asked a skeptical looking girl to her leader.

"Yeah for once I've got to agree with that damn woman Sasuke. It's the most fucked up idea I've heard in my life and trust me that's saying a lot." Added Suigetsu siding up with Karin who was about to object like she would usually do but stopped mid-way visibly surprised.

Heck, it's not every day you can hear your worst daily-pain-in-the-ass side with you about this kind of situation.

The dark haired man on whose both glares were fixed kept his back turned not voicing a single word.

"Sasuke, seriously it's crazy I can tell you. Man, I've seen desperate people like Karin trying to get her way aga …" Suigetsu got a punch on his face.

"Moron, it's not about me here but Sasuke-kun's plan, and stop freaking annoying me!!" yelled the red-headed girl adjusting her glasses.

Suigetsu was about to give her a piece of his mind with his sword but Juugo got between the pair and stopped them from killing each other.

"Stop yelling you're making birds fly away…"whispered the large man on a unfazed tone. "Plus, you're only upsetting Sasuke" he added this time smiling on a devious way and focusing his eyes on Sasuke's back.

At this directly implied warning both Snake members looked to each other than to Sasuke and gulped. His level of chakra was increasing and a dark aura charged of death in tempt was forming around his usually calm frame.

"Karin, Suigetsu." called the firm voice of the young leader. Both nins tensed as Sasuke turned half his face and glanced at them with red sharingan pupils. "You think it's not possible? Or maybe, I'll that I'd fail?"

Seconds passed until Suigestu got a hold on himself and, although still feeling the chills on the back of his neck, replied to the Uchiha's questions.

"Hey man, I didn't say that. It's just too fucked up you know. Plus it's an experimental jutsu created by that dead-snake and you know that. Are you really going to trust this shit?!. Well, that's what I'm saying, there's no guarantee whatsoever." He locked his clear eyes and dared to smirk, he truly was concerned about this plan but he couldn't help it, he just had to get some kind of reaction out of Sasuke, and make him forget about his anger.

"I see and you Karin?" Suigetsu smile widened in his mind as Sasuke's murderous aura lessened.

"Mm…yeah that's what I was about to say. Well, and you know…you already could be easily mistaken for er… you know what I'm trying to say…without trying that technique I mean." uneasiness easily slipping through her voice.

"Is that so?" The dark haired-boy suddenly chuckled. Karin felt taken aback as she hadn't realized how off it sounded or how could this be been understood.

"Ah! No I didn't mean that Sasuke!! I...I mean we don't even know if there are side effects or something worst, it could be dangerous!"

"Yes, I could look even more desirablethan I am right now. Right?" he smirked darkly at the girl.

"Yes...I mean no. No! Yes!" She started to babble now confused and afraid of losing a chance with the boy. After all she had been trying for months, taking advantage of the smallest opportunity but Sasuke be it because he was oblivious of her goal or ignoring her, seemed to be out of arms reach.

Suigetsu wanted to kick back some sense into his so-called team-mate yet Sasuke's reaction was much more interesting to follow. Speaking of whom, the Uchiha seemed now lost in thoughts and have remained silent since Karin's babbling died moments ago.

"Either way, there's still a piece of the scroll we need to retrieve before I can perform the seal. Isn't that right?" he asked looking up at Karin once again with an impassive face.

The young Snake's leader didn't wait for a reply as he turned on his heels and started walking. Suigetsu jumped next to him and started walking on his right, as the water addict turned to look at Sasuke his eyes glimpsed his hand sliding into his belt like rope securing the incomplete seal scroll were previously discussing about. Was this even a good idea? He caught himself thinking quickly dismissing the thought, Sasuke was free to fuck up his body for what he cared. It wasn't like their bodies, including himself were normal anymore.

'Hang on. Care?' this word stunned him, just enough for Karin to catch them up with Juugo.

"Don't tell me you need water again. That damn sword of yours seriously!" she scowled making sure to stress the 'yours' part.

She wouldn't have looked at him with a raised eyebrow if only Suigetsu would have reacted within the next quarter of second.

"Hey, water-junkie Sasuke is…"she started scowling again but she was interrupted as the nin snapped.

"I don't fucking care!!!" he adjust his enormous sword on his back and without a second glance he passed through her to catch up on Sasuke once again.

"Water-head moron!" yelled the fuming girl from behind, only Juugo waited for her before resuming his walk.

Suigetsu walked straight ahead not looking at Sasuke again who was also silent, his feet barely making noise and his breathing steady, short and soft.

"Isn't she right?" came the Uchiha questioning voice from behind.

"About what?" replied quizzically Suigetsu, Sasuke didn't use to get involved between Karin and his quarrels unless they menaced to take it seriously.

"There's a small river ahead." said the sharingan user. "it's our last stop before the South lab." He complemented as if making sure to explain his intentions.

"… Damn woman, does she have to yell everything so loud?" mumbling he headed towards said river and reached it with his partner although he failed to notice the slight smirk placed upon Sasuke's lips.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: roll a ball

**a Perfect Circle**

Story Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, slight Suigetsu/Sasuke.

Story Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything related.

Formatting:

'… 'Thinking

"... "Talking

* * *

**Chapter 2: roll a ball**

The four nins had been travelling for a couple of days at fast-running speed as per Sasuke's demand, unfortunately much to Suigetsu discomfort and Karin's amusement at the water boy predicament. With the tremendous sword on his back running non-stop was a bad idea and the mist nin was reaching his limit while a mixed feeling kept on pushing back and forth into his mind, however he refused to admit it and kept tossing it back , he wouldn't admit his anger nor that other undefined feeling.

He couldn't be upset as the Uchiha had let it clear they wouldn't stop again until they reached the hideout and showing his discomfort would be all the more annoying if the red headed girl made fun of it, worst on if she did that openly on his face.

'if only Karin stopped glancing at me with that smug face of hers' he mentally scowled then looked once again in front of him, the sight of the Uchiha fan fashioned on the back collar and the unique spiky dark hair made him realize Sasuke had suddenly positioned himself ahead.

"Is something the matter?" asked Juugo with a lightly disturbed look. Sasuke only glanced towards Karin at which she silently nodded and executed hand seals.

"stop." commanded the Uchiha and the whole group came to a halt in a cloud of dust. They waited for Karin's report which came shortly after.

"It's a group of five. Wait. Six…what the heck?" she turned on her left and stared at the distance. Something must have been disturbing her tracking senses, as she stand there with a confused and far away look.

"What is it? What's going on wench?" asked Suigetsu readying himself to mock her chakra sense abilities.

"I don't know, Kabuto is in this group b-but something is off." She looked back at Sasuke with a strange look but quickly turned back. "Never mind. They seem to be in a hurry anyway." She added with a sooth movement of her hand, dismissing the importance of the incident as if nothing had happened.

"Are they heading toward us?" asked calmly Sasuke taking a few steps in the direction she was looking at. Karin nodded off with her head.

'Kabuto, did he figure out something? No, he can't possibly know. Is he looking for me then… no, Orochimaru is dead and he knows I'm too far away of his reach so it would be a futile thought to chase us. But then, what is he doing here?' the movement his mind registered on his left made him get back to his group. Suigetsu was switching his position and reaching up for his sword as if about to take in a fight.

"Let's keep going. Karin, check on them until they are out of reach." He noticed Suigetsu's sardonic smile, the same he wore the day he released him and he had said 'man, you're such a leaf-nin' or something in the line. However, and although, they didn't always agree Suigetsu never really challenged his instructions and never failed to complete them either, this opportunity did not prove otherwise. Maybe he was too proud like a certain sharingan holder. Sasuke couldn't help but smile sardonically, life has indeed strange ways to make people understand, or even bump into, each other.

It was almost dusk time when they finally reached their destination, the South hideout which also had a nicely structured lab, as in, with well enough accommodation to perform appalling experiments without the worry to be interrupted nor disturbed. However, as Kabuto had made his appearance earlier it was safe enough to think they were coming from here, either if they had come to retrieve or looking for something, and it was more likely traps have been armed in case someone visited the place after them.

"Let's split up. Karin you come with me, Juugo uses some birds to collect information and look for traps with Sugetsu." He ordered then looked again at the mist nin as if he had forgotten to tell him something. "And Suigetsu." He came to a halt when the boy put his hand up."I know, I know; don't mess with Juugo, that's what you were going to say" he rolled his eyes and Sasuke just looked at him expressionless.

After a couple of seconds, when an uncomfortable silence threatened to set up between the two men; Sasuke curved his lips softly and turned on his heels in direction of the hideout entry. Into Suigetsu's eyes this simple gesture carried a strange feeling, this soft smile wasn't the usual proud smirk nor an annoyed or bitter grin, no, it was just that odd yet kind smile. He stood there lost in thoughts until he let a much wider sneer cross his lips, he was getting softer too.

"Suigetsu, I've got the traps located." mused Juugo as he was walking back to where Suigetsu was standing. "Thank you my friends" he then addressed to his animal helpers which he was carrying on his shoulder and forearm.

"fuck!" he suddenly scowled, he had let Karin get a chance to be alone with the Uchiha again…"Juugo let's get this done, and quick" he hissed on a bitter voice which earn him a surprised look from his team-mate. Suigetsu usually enjoyed blowing up traps, now didn't he? However the calm one didn't voiced his thoughts and resumed his mission leading his partner towards the traps.

Upon what seemed like hours of hard-work, the pair reached the last potentially deathly device which happened to be a seal barrier, obviously much to Suigetsu disgust. "…'must be a fucking joke!!!" was suddenly heard in the near area of the lab.

Meanwhile in said special facilities, Sasuke and Karin seemed to have found what they were looking for after wandering by various lab-cells.

The Uchiha stepped inside and started an inspection closely followed by Karin. The room although at first glance didn't seem very large within the dark, suddenly took greater proportions when the red-headed nin turned on the lights. Although the spacious area should have been a great relief emotionally it turned out to be quite the opposite. Several pair of chains some rusted and blackened by the pass of time, long tables on which instruments were placed, most of them too odd looking to be pleasurable if used could send chills down your spine made the room suffocating, filled with an abnormal darkness less than what could be considered "human".

Although on a much lessened effect the uncomfortable ambience left by the Sound leader, Orochimaru, still hit Sasuke and his partner as frozen water. The chilling air of cruelty and cold-blooded experiments that must have been conducted there filled the room as if a drape of bloody silk enrolled against the intruders bodies. This was it, the room that had seen the seal.

With renewed confidence bumped by the desire to complete hi quest, Sasuke stepped fully inside the room and made his way up to the main table.

"Start looking through those scrolls. We've got to find the matching piece."Karin nodded and silently walked over the pointed scrolls.

After a careful search that luckily resulted on the missing scroll piece being found safe and sound, much to Sasuke's piece of mind, the leaf-nin took out his sleeve his piece of the seal and placed it beside the other one.

The confirmation of the match scroll pieces came in a blink of an eye, as both parts slightly started shinning on the jointure side, same jointure that became a pronounced line and started fading back revealing a new writing for the sole eyes of the new seal owner: Sasuke couldn't help but smirk devilishly ready to study and fulfil the requirements in order to perform the technique.

"Sasuke, please think again this one more time…" whispered his collaborator as she smoothly shifted from her spot and next to Sasuke.

However Sasuke didn't seem to be on his responsive side as he kept silence not even willing to look back at the girl.

"I'll get through this no matter what" he finally whispered coolly making Karin think it wasn't entirely directed to her. She sighed as Sasuke's eyebrows frowned deeper than accustomed, he was indeed serious about this, however why did his knuckles shake so much?

'Stop damnit! I'm going to do it and freaking kill Itachi on his weakest momentum…' Sasuke got a hold back on himself and dropped his wrists on his side.' Isn't that far too easy anyway? What if there's a catch… what if that damn-perverted snake had somehow thought I'd use it? Or, anybody else for the matter?… ' Even though his rational mind almost screamed for a re-check on his plan, he just couldn't let more time pass by. Itachi was falling into his trap by himself, this was the time to stick to his goal and end it all. Years of suffering, loneliness, a bitter existence in which he had to sacrifice what had been left over for him to glue all the broken parts of his life into something just a tad less painful… and there he was, still doubting.

The Uchiha all of a sudden turned on his heels, momentarily taking his eyes away of the scroll. His mind was set as he took a few steps across the room thinking about what to do next. He still had a couple of considerations to take into account, such as Juugo's split personality which linked to Karin in some odd way he wasn't exactly going to detail right now. The other one was of course the mist-nin. This talk they had had a couple of days ago was still fresh in his mind and the outcome would leave a deep mark. 'If we had stayed like that only for a few moments more…No! Suigetsu is… this doesn't hold any significance right now' He scowled mentally and glanced at Karin.

"Mm…I could invoke a special class clone to keep his urges on check." pondered the Uchiha rolling the scroll back into his sleeve.

"What? Hang on there Sasuke, that'd…"she stopped short when the boy locked glare into her ruby irises.

"Keep quiet Karin. I know this consume a great deal of charka however, if I'm going to keep Juugo safe and sound that should be enough." He softly yet coldly interrupted her while the pink girl gulped and side-glanced Hebi's leader now standing some feet away.

Sasuke suddenly concentrated a large amount of chakra which Karin thought would be used to create the sharingan bushin. She was proved right when a few minutes later he performed half-familiar hand seals followed by a sudden "puf" sound and a sudden smog cloud the bushin emerged, much to the secret delight of the red-haired. If she was normally excited by the sight of one Sasuke, a pair of identical Uchihas was like a God-blessing.

Lost in neither not-so-saint nor sane thoughts, she didn't realize Sasuke had positioned himself behind her and before she could even reply to his movements her vision blurred as she was knocked out.

As a veil of darkness fell over her eyes and her mind shut down, she heard an almost silent apologize from the lips of her leader. "I'll be okay". And next, everything went black.

* * *

A few hours later, three people were discussing heatedly around a desk full of colour-fading scrolls as a lonely figure stood there looking at them with crimson eyes from the back of the room not really being phased off by their behaviour.

"What does that supposed to mean?" questioned, a clearly under the weather, Suigetsu once Karin finished reading the last research notes and explained what had happened not so long ago before he had found her laying on the ground unconscious.

"It means exactly what it says water-head." She muttered back as the sheets were placed back on the desk she was standing by.

"Damn snake, he truly created an annoying seal. Good thing Sasuke skinned him or I…" He muttered under his breath anger slipping through his low voice. They all kept silence afterwards, each and everyone of them trying to think into a plausible solution to their current problem.

"You're wrong." suddenly said Karin arising Suigestu and Juugo's wondering looks. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying if Orochimaru is-was still alive we could have a quickest chance to get first-hand information, you get it?" her explanation seemed to click a light, a bitter one though.

"I guess it's bad for him to be in rotting in hell." Breathed the nin, Karin just nodded apologically and Juugo just shrugged. "fuck!" he cursed once again, swinging his sword and crashing it against a wall. Satisfied with the structure damage he waited for the dust to clear itself and turned back to Karin as if she suddenly was his favourite person.

"Karin, is there any additional notes?"

"I would have to check the whole research but I'm afraid that would take some time." she mentally added 'time we're seriously lacking and although she wanted to say it out loud she restrained from doing so; they knew that already and taking out her frustration wouldn't help a bit.

"I see." Suigetsu placed his chin in his fingers, seemingly thinking on a plan. He then stared back to the red-head "Then you'll stay here. I'll take care of the container, as well as this piece of the scroll, with Juugo. Since we have Sasuke's bushin, and as long we keep him safe, this arrangement should work."

Karin sighed slightly, none of the two men seemed to know this kind of bushin were a great load for Sasuke's chakra which eventually would affect the seal itself, and she really didn't have a good feeling about how would this end. Also if by any fateful circumstance the bushin was to vaporized and Juugo lost his mind… nobody would be able to stop him. 'Crap, this is quickly going to get worst. Sasuke, what did you do?'

So it had been decided Suigetsu would have to keep an eye on Sasuke's memories, those glowing little balls that looked like if the slightest smack could smash them into a million shards. The mist nin stared at the seal's container and mentally sighed, at this pace it seemed like there wouldn't have much to watch after anyway, as in a few weeks time after today's genjutsu activation Sasuke would have completed the cycle.

'What would happen if we can't fix it in time?' He hadn't voiced his concern to the other two Snake members but he had the feeling they knew. The seal course of action was simple to understand, Sasuke will be forced to consume his memories as fuel in order to keep the genjustsu activated. Once there was nothing left to be used he will be left with a blank mind and the jutsu will then be released. However as said fragments of his mind had already been transformed into the tiny balls that were securely placed in the seal container…would that meant, he wouldn't be able to remember anything up to the seal release or, he already didn't remember a single thing?

Of course Karin could use her charka sensitivity to track him but without an in-depth research there was no way to detail the consequences of the seal, much less Sasuke's current state at this point. A headache started forming in Suigetsu's mind; he was over-thinking this far too much.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" he cursed to release some of the already cumulated stress. It didn't help either when he couldn't avoid thinking back at the short conversation they had held the day before and what had followed it.

* * *

For those who wonder what happened between Suigetsu and Sasuke, I'll try to solve the mystery in the following chapter. Now, where did Sasuke go and what happened to him? Will he find Itachi?

Reviews earn you cookies so please R&R, thank you

Oh, and still looking for beta -sweat-

* * *


End file.
